Lone Wolf
by OokamiSelenity
Summary: AU Sango has a full-blooded wolf demon cousin, who is currently studying for her legal degree and certification. Her cousin decides to move to Tokyo to go to one of the best legal universities. Can her cousin adapt life in Tokyo? *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

July 2, 2010

Title: Lone Wolf

Summary: (AU) Sango has a full-blooded wolf demon cousin, named Amber, who is currently studying for her legal degree and certification. Amber found out that the University she was currently attending in the states had a transfer program to Temple University, one of Tokyo's most prestigious law universities. What Amber doesn't know about her cousin is that she is currently a legal secretary for her fiancée in his law firm, Shikon. Can Amber adapt to the "all demons are accepted" mentality of Japan or will the fears of being a demon follow her from the States?

Pairings: Kagome/InuYasha – Sango/Miroku – Rin/Sesshomaru – Amber/Kouga

AN: I, of course, do not own InuYasha or Fanboy and Chum Chum. I do not have any rights to Temple University either, although I would love to go and finish my legal classes. ^_^

"_**This will be when they are speaking English."**_

"This will be speaking Japanese."

'_Thoughts will be in either one.'_

"_This will be during phone conversations/e-mails/memories."_

"**Beast"**

*L*W*

Sango was laughing as she walked in the door, it was the weekend and she, Kagome, and Rin just got home from doing the shopping for their annual once-a-month weekend get-away with themselves and their mates. They have all known each other sense grade school and Sango still thought it was funny how they ended up together still while Kagome and Rin found it romantic. As they walked in threw the door, this time at Sango and Miroku's home, she noticed there was a letter on the table next to the door addressed to her.

Sango quickly handed her bag to a stunned and quite pair of girls as she quickly picked up the letter, glanced at the back to see who it was from and let out the most girly squeal any of them had ever heard their long-time friend give. The girls gasped as the males came running in to see what happened.

Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga was all lounging in the living room laughing about their ridicules cases they had just finally gotten rid of earlier in the week when they heard one female squeal and the other two gasp, although none of them figured the squeal would have came from Sango. Miroku saw Kagome and Rin in shock and quickly ran to Sango, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "Dearest, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

Sango looked up from the letter; she had yet to open, and grinned like a fool at her fiancée, "I got a letter from my cousin! Oooh, I wonder how she is doing! I wonder if it's almost time for her graduation. Oh, what am I going to get her? That's right! She loves blue, moons, roses, and-"

"Sango!" Rin and Kagome yelled, causing Sango to spin around and look at the two as she tilted her head. "Who is your cousin? Why are you so excited? And just, fill us in woman!" Kagome said. Sango let out a laugh and nodded her head. "But first, let's get the groceries put away and then I'll tell everyone at once in the living room."

*L*W*

'_I wonder if Sango got my letter… Ugh I never spent the time figuring out how long it typically took to get a response…'_ the cinnamon eye colored woman smacked her hand against her forehead as she was in the middle of packing. She let out a sigh and looked at the picture on her wall of her cousin and her family over there. A sad smile appeared on her face, _"I'm glad she was able to find a family there after Aunt and Uncle died. Apparently that is the fate of our pack so far, yet she and I have been able to beat the odds against us."_ She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered Sango was the eldest of their generation in their pack and her parents died first in a horrible car crash where her parents died in a plane crash; which is why she was really nervous about flying to Tokyo.

She finished the last of her things, except for a few pieces of luggage she would be taking on the plane with her; everything was being picked up and sent off to her families estate in Tokyo. Her parents still owned a home there that wasn't too far from Sango and her fiancées current home, which used to belong to Sango's parents.

A little boy with bright red hair knocked on the door, holding a little stuffed animal, he looked up at her with his emerald colored eyes, _"Sister? Are we going to be leaving soon?"_

She turned around and smiled at her baby brother, who was only 7. Sadly her brother had been just a year old when their parents were killed and she had been raising him sense, along with their family friend Kagura. _"Shippo, what are you doing out of bed? It's still early, come on, we'll go snuggle up on the couch and watch cartoons before we need to get ready. Sound good?"_

He gave her one if his brilliant smiles and nodded as he took off down the stairs squealing. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she followed after her brother. Before she was at the top of the stairs, she paused at the little shrine she had placed to their parents and bowed her head, _'I promised when he was born I will always keep Shippo safe and happy, and I'll continue with that promise until he doesn't need me anymore mother and father. We miss you.'_ she had a sad smile on her face as she whipped a lone tear away and met her brother in the living room, watching his favorite cartoon: Fanboy and Chum Chum.

*L*W*

Sango was on the couch reading the letter quickly and her smile kept getting bigger. The others was surprised, yeah she was typically happy, but they had never seen her so giddy before. Besides after Miroku purposed to her a few months back that is. When finally the cinnamon eye woman looked up from the letter she was neatly folding back she smiled at them all.

"So, you're all curious to know who my cousin is, hm?" They all nodded. "Don't you guys remember me talking about my cousin from the States? She's about," Sango tapped her finger against her chin, "I think she is about 7 years younger than me and she has a baby brother Kohaku's age."

Kagome and Rin's brow drew together as they was trying really hard to remember, the guys was sitting there with their heads tilted to the side also trying to think but obviously not as hard as the girls. The one person that did speak up, however, caught everyone by surprise.

"Isn't her name Amber? And isn't she a full-blooded wolf demon? Your father's niece, isn't that right?" Kouga responded. Sango smiled brightly and nodded her head furiously.

"Yes! She's about to finish her legal degree and she wrote me telling me her and Shippo are moving here to Tokyo! She is going to go to Temple U to finish her degree! I'm so excited! She said they should be getting on their plane in a few days which means today and be here tomorrow morning! They are moving into their parent's estate which is that large white house on the hill up the road."

"You mean the one with the beautiful cherry blossom trees, rose garden, and the stream?" Rin questioned, Sango gave a firm nod.

"She has never been to Tokyo. She's told me how the humans are over there in the States… They aren't tolerant of demons, period. They call demons over there mutants… I don't know how she'll react here when she sees that we can walk around freely without hiding or every 60 years changing our identity…" Sango said sadly as her brown wolf ears laid flat against her head, Kagome and Rin gasped.

"Keh, like she has anything to worry about. If she's your cousin she knows how to take care of herself and plus, she has us now. We're pack and her and her brother will be too. Period." Kagome smiled at InuYasha, "Dear that was the sweetest thing ever." InuYasha just 'keh' at her and blushed as he turned his head away, as the girls giggled.

Miroku smirked and patted his long time friend on the back, "Well said my friend. And very true. After all, how many packs do you see with a two full-blooded inus, full-blooded ookami, miko, monk, half inu, and two half-ookami demon slayers?" Miroku laughed and the others joined in, "Quite true, but hopefully we can help her feel at home." Kouga remarked and the others nodded.

Suddenly Kagome squealed and had a faraway look on her face, "This is perfect! Tomorrow is when we planned on having the cook-out, what better way to get her introduced to the pack and to Tokyo?" Sango smiled, "Do you guys want to go with me when we pick her up? Sense she has never had a pack outside of herself and her brother that would be a good way to start!"

The rest nodded and Sango ran to go call Kohaku to tell him what was going on, Miroku grabbed the letter and read the time for the flight arrival and looked at the clock. "Well, looks like we all had a good time talking, but we should get to bed so we can get there to welcome our new pack members."

*L*W*

"Attention Ladies and Gentleman, we are currently arriving in Tokyo. Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay."

Amber blinked as she made sure her tiger eye bracelet was on and Shippo's jade bracelet was in place that was how they blended in with the humans. Shippo woke up, "What's going on?" Amber smiled and kissed him on top of his head, "We're here. Come on, let's get ready cousin Sango should be waiting for us. Are you excited?" Shippo sat up straight and nodded his head excitedly. Amber laughed at his enthusiasm.

When they finally made it off of the plane and threw security they were informed someone already picked up their luggage and was waiting for them. Amber held Shippo's hand as they weaved through the crowd to see a group of photographers snapping pictures and calling names then she heard, "Amber! Over here!"

Amber turned her head, her long wavy golden brown hair flying around her shoulders. She blinked a few times then gave a bright smile, "Sango!" Her and Shippo ran to Sango and threw their arms around her, Shippo who quickly tackled Kohaku and they started talking as fast as only children could do.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you! You look amazing Sango!" Amber exclaimed looking over her cousin with her brown eyes. But noticed her elder cousin's frown, which made her tilt her head in response.

"Take it off." Their group got silent, except for the two chatty boys, as they watched the two females. Amber shook her head and Sango growled, "Take it off, there is no need for it here." That's when Amber noticed her cousin wasn't concealing their family's proud demon markings. She was standing at her height of 5'6", long straight brown hair, cinnamon eyes, her brown wolf ears and tail, along with her white stripe on her cheeks. That's when Amber also looked at the company her cousin was with and noticed the man that was her cousins fiancée and could feel the holy power.

She looked to the other man on his left who had white hair, white dog ears, and amber eyes. _'Half-demon…'_ she took a sniff, _'half-dog demon…'_ she looked at the woman he had his arm around, a holy person with sweet blue eyes, waist length black hair. The other woman at her side, waist length black hair, amber eyes, a blue crescent moon on her forehead, _'Dog demoness…'_ and the male who had his arm around her waist looked her opposite except for the crescent moon and he had magenta stripes on his body. Then the last person she noticed that made her freeze, a male wolf demon. He stood as tall as the dog demon, about 6'0" she guessed who had tanned skin; lower back length black hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail, charming smile, white star on his forehead, brown tail and stunning blue eyes.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes to reveal she was determined to do this as she gave her cousin a nod that was returned it as well as smiled at her. The other five adults were giving her assuring looks but there was one adult who was giving her a look of curiosity. She gave a soft smile to her little brother as she removed her tiger eye bracelet.

*L*W*

AN: Technically not my first fanfiction, but it is my first one that I am proud of and hope that the story plot from my thoughts will turn out well.

~*Selene*~


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to make a very special thank you to: ForeverDayDreaming to take the time to review my story! And if anyone else has read, but didn't leave a comment, thank you as well. And here is the second chapter, hope I still make you proud! And once again, I do not own the amazing InuYasha© or Temple University. Enjoy reading, and please review. Thanks!

"_**This will be when they are speaking English."**_

"This will be speaking Japanese."

'_Thoughts will be in either one.'_

"_This will be during phone conversations/e-mails/memories."_

"**Beast speaking out loud"**

"_**Beast speaking to its master"**_

_Previously:_

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she opened her eyes to reveal she was determined to do this as she gave her cousin a nod that was returned it as well as smiled at her. The other five adults were giving her assuring looks but there was one adult who was giving her a look of curiosity. She gave a soft smile to her little brother as she removed her tiger eye bracelet._

_Now:_

Amber closed her eyes as she slipped the tiger eye bracelet off of her slender wrist. She heard a collective gasp and when she opened her even lighter shade cinnamon color eyed she noticed the surprised looks from all of them except for Shippo who looked a little frightened and Sango who looked proud of her cousin. Amber quickly ducks her head down as she then found her feet to be quite interesting at the moment.

'_Why in the world did I just do that? I should have known better! I should just put it back on; I was never an attractive wolf.'_ She thought to herself sadly and was starting to put her bracelet back on until she felt someone gently touch her hand. She quickly lifted her head and saw it was the male wolf demon smiling gently at her. All she could do was look into his eyes wondering why he was stopping her.

*L*W*

Kouga gasped along with the others. Standing in front of them was a female wolf demon that stood at 5'5", curvy figure but also lean, waist length golden brown wavy hair that had a few white streaks threw it, light tan skin, white stripes on her body and a white crescent moon on her forehead in the opposite of the Western Lands marking, and a white tail wrapping around her waist nervously. And when she opened her eyes, her beautiful cinnamon colored eyes was a now lighter shade with black markings around the pupil.

'_Wow…'_ was the only thing that Kouga's brain was willing to function to him at the moment. _**'Beautiful she-wolf must get to know master. Possibly mate.'**_ Kouga mentally gave a nod agreeing with his beast at the moment. Kouga then noticed she was about to put the bracelet back on and his beast growled, _**'She is afraid! Must let her know everything is okay.'**_ Kouga stepped forward and placed his hand gently on top of her own and as soon as he did he felt a shock run threw his body from the contact, but in a good way. He also got a good whiff of her smell; roses and rain.

He felt his heart skip a beat when she looked up at him with such an innocent and scared look in her eyes. He could hear his beast whimpering from her being afraid, _**'Comfort her!' **_Kouga smiled at her and shook his head, "There is no need. We have never seen such a stunning she-wolf like you is all. It is not we do not accept you, we have accepted you as pack as soon as Sango told us of your arrival yesterday. And I, personally, would feel honored to call such a beautiful female part of my pack." Kouga said smoothly as he lifted her hand and placed a soft kiss on her hand.

InuYasha rolled his eyes, Sesshomaru shook his head, Miroku could only smirk as he walked up to Sango and put his arm around her waist, Kagome and Rin leaned against each other and let out a romantic sigh, Kohaku and Shippo did gagging sounds then went back to their previous conversation, and Sango at first was growling soft but then noticed the look on her cousins face. Sango smirked, _'Just maybe, Kouga would be good for her… She could even him out nicely and he could do the same for her… Hm…'_

Amber could feel her face burn brightly as she watched the charming male in front of her. _**'He is a very suitable male master. The best we have ever seen so far, maybe he is our mate?' **__'It could be possible… But don't know yet, we just met him.' __**'Love at first site master, just remember that.'**_ Amber mentally rolled her eyes at her beast; she was such a smartass sometimes. Amber cleared her throat, trying to calm her embarrassment down. "H-hello, my name is Amber Liekos." She smiled softly at them and motioned for Shippo to come to her side, "And this is my little brother, Shippo Liekos."

Shippo grabbed his sisters hand and smiled shyly at the new people, "h-hello" he said softly as he half hid behind his sister. Amber smiled as she knelt down in front of him and removed his jade bracelet. He was about Kohaku's height, shoulder length auburn hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail, brilliant emerald green eyes, brown tail, and white streaks on his cheeks like Sango and Kohaku. Kagome and Rin took one look at Shippo and squealed, "He's so cute!" at the same time which caused everyone else to laugh and Shippo to blush.

Sango smiled and stood at Amber's other side and pointed over to the male with black hair and blue eyes, "That is Miroku Kazaana, my fiancée, a monk." She then next pointed to the half-dog demon standing beside him, "That is InuYasha Taisho, a half-dog demon and Miroku's long time friend. Next to him," pointing to the woman with black hair and blue eyes, "Is is intended, Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon miko." InuYasha gave a court nod while Kagome and Miroku smiled and bowed to them.

"Next to Kagome, is a full-blooded dog demon Rin Taisho, InuYasha's sister-in-law. Next to her is Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, full-blooded dog demon as well and InuYasha's half brother." Rin mimicked Kagome and Sesshomaru mimicked InuYasha.

Sango couldn't help but smirk as she noticed how nervous her friend was becoming, shifting from one foot to the other, and how his tail kept twitching with anxiety. "And finally, we have Kouga Ookami; he is the Lord of the Eastern lands and leader of the Eastern Wolf tribe here in Japan." Kouga grinned as he walked up, took Amber's hand again and gave it another kiss. "It is a great pleasure to meet you, my lady."

*L*W*

They arrived at the Lieko's estate about two hours later, the moving company already placing things in the house under the guidance of Kagura. Everyone got out of their vehicles and was looking around the estate, amazed at how well it had been kept up even though apparently it had been empty all this time. Sango walked up to Amber and put her arm around her shoulders as they walked, "Welcome home cousin, it will be good having you guys here."

Amber smiled and leaned her head against her cousins shoulder, "Sango, is um… Kouga mated or have an intended?" she spoke so fast, Sango almost didn't catch what she said. She blinked then grinned, "Nope! He is looking though and I have to say, you caught his attention full and clear." Sango winked at her blushing cousin.

As they all entered the home, Kagura walked up and bowed to them, "Lady Amber, Master Shippo, welcome home. Everything is currently being placed, I knew you would want to arrange things yourself so they are just putting things in the rooms for now. Would you like to rest for a while?"

Amber walked up to Kagura and hugged her long time friend, "Thank you Kagura, once the movers finish why don't you take the day off as well? I'm sure you remember me speaking about my cousin Sango? Well Shippo and I are going to go over there and probably stay there for tonight, we had a long flight so enjoy being back home." She smiled lovingly at her friend who shook her head, "You are too kind my lady. Enjoy your night, if you need anything I am just a phone call away." She spoke as she and some other staff took the remaining bags to their rooms.

Kagome and Rin smiled, _'She's going to fit in just fine.'_ They both thought to themselves, InuYasha and Sesshomaru saw the shared smile their mates had and laughed. Miroku could see the family resemblance with her kindness he has seen Sango display so many times. Kouga couldn't believe that there was another female outside of his friends that was so friendly and caring. He saw how the staff held such high respect for her and while watching how Amber was joking and playing with her little brother that she was a great mother figure.

Sango had a smirk on her face as she looked at the rest of her pack, _'I guess I should explain to everyone who Amber really is when we get home… Man, are they going to have a shock!'_ She couldn't help but laugh as they were all walking back to their vehicles to drive to her home.

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Lone Wolf. But I have to say, I wish I could find my charming wolf like Kouga! :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Once again, I am much honored to say thank you to ForeverDayDreaming for another kind review. I'm glad you're enjoying it! :D I, sadly yet again, do not own InuYasha©. This is also probably going to be one of my longest chapters, just a heads up. :P

"_**This will be when they are singing." **_(For this chapter)

"This will be speaking Japanese."

'_Thoughts will be in either one.'_

"_This will be when they are growl speaking."_ (For this chapter)

"**Beast speaking out loud"**

"_**Beast speaking to its master"**_

_Previously_

_Sango had a smirk on her face as she looked at the rest of her pack,_ 'I guess I should explain to everyone who Amber really is when we get home… Man, are they going to have a shock!' _She couldn't help but laugh as they were all walking back to their vehicles to drive to her home._

_Now:_

The rest of the pack was already lounging in the living room, Kohaku and Shippo ran out back to play in the Taijiya obstacle course, Amber and Sango where last to walk in and when they did the pack become silent as they heard the two growling. But the thing that confused the pack, even the humans who was able to speak in the canine tongue, was they weren't speaking the normal canine tongue. They looked to Kouga to see if he had an explanation, but all he did was shrug.

"_Sister, I am going to tell them. They need to know the truth, especially Kouga. You know your place and it should be known!"_ Sango growled.

"_No! Don't you dare! They don't need to know! We're in Japan, it doesn't matter! It didn't matter in the States!"_

"_That's what you think! Aunt and Uncle DID make their status known even in the States. Father told me he was proud of Aunt because of that! They need to know!"_

"_Please…"_ Amber whimpered, _"Don't do this to me… They'll look and treat me differently."_ Her tail wrapped around her waist, her human form of tucking it between her legs.

Sango's hears flattened against her head and she let out a long whine, _"No they won't. We're pack. Please, I know you never got to understand what a pack is, and it took us a long time to accept too, but they won't be like that. Trust me! They won't treat you differently, they will still treat you like a normal person, only if we had to go to important events would they treat you with the respect you deserve. Please?"_

Amber looked up at her beloved cousin and sighed, her tail unwrapped from around her waist, "If I absolutely have to, and if you think it is for the best…" She said uncertain. Sango smiled, put her arm around her cousin and nod, "It is, I promise!"

The two looked and saw a very confused back, Sango laughed where Amber blushed and lowered her head to hide her blush. Sango ushered everyone back into the living room, she sat beside Amber in the floor in front of the pack, holding her hand for support. "Guys, there are some things you need to know about Amber. She's very nervous to tell you guys, but I managed to convince her that you guys should know and wouldn't treat her differently."

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and tilted their head, looked back to Sango and Amber then smiled, "Of course we won't treat you differently! You're pack!" Kagome said cheerfully and Rin smiled. Miroku and Kouga nodded their heads; Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat with their arms crossed and were waiting. Sango raised an eye brow at the two inu brothers then shook her head, _'And they say they don't act alike. Hah!'_

Sango looked at Amber and smiled, "Alright guys. I'm sure you're wondering if we're cousins why Amber has that crescent moon and the rest of us don't, right?" They all nodded. "That is because Amber is the alpha of our pack; she is the Lady of the Western wolf tribe, the Guardians of the House of Moon from Greece." Sango smiled brightly obviously proud of half of her family's history. "Yes, my father was Greek. But he wasn't the heir either, my Aunt, Amber's mother, was. He gave his family name up for my mother's family. But oddly enough, my mother's family respected the Liekos' because they for many generations in Greece protected the humans. Only when many wars broke out, the humans became afraid that the Wolves was hired by the foreigners and was trying to control and eventually take their land. They had long forgotten that from the very beginning of recorded Greek history that the wolves, Liekos pack specifically, had always vowed to protect the humans."

Amber and Sango lowered their heads, but it was Amber who spoke, "They started killing our pack off… The treaty was, we would help them in the winter months with food and year round for protection from the warring neighbors as long as they didn't attack our pack when we hunted and we vowed never to take a human life unless it was for protection. We viewed them as pack, but someone erased the ancient records of our treaty and they started killing members when they would arrive in the villages to give food. They accused us of sorcery and trying to poison them, stealing their children in the night and turning them to demons." Amber laughed bitterly, "Because to them, that was the only way you could become monsters such as us, you was stolen away from your family and sacrificed."

The males, including Miroku, was growling where Rin and Kagome where whimpering. "Our grandfather decided it was time to move the clan away so we could continue to live in peace. We had never, ever, taken a human life. If a clan member was found, didn't matter if they was alpha or beta, they had taken a human life for personal game they was banished and turned over to the human clans. The humans did the same thing, if they found one of their own hunted one of ours for personal game, they banished them and turned them over to us. This had caused peace in the beautiful ocean front of Greece, which is now Turkey, until someone decided they wanted to be greedy and rule those lands but they knew they had to get rid of us first." Amber said, looking at the floor, "When we arrived in the states, I was still a young pup. My family apparently came here to talk to Kouga's clan a lot, about every five years or so, and that's when Uncle met Aunt and he decided to stay here and they was mated." Amber smiled softly, "Mother stayed with Grandfather for obvious reasons, she was the beta. She met another wolf demon in the States of our sister tribe and then, ta da." Amber laughed, "I became. I'm unique because even though I have the family coloring, brown, I am a white wolf. They kept saying I would be the one to be able to bring peace between the humans and our tribe but I haven't set foot in Greece, well to us it is still Greece, sense I was a pup when Grandfather took me to show us our ancient family grounds, which is now part of a historical site."

*L*W*

After the couple of hours of speaking about Amber's family past she noticed they didn't treat her differently. They did look at her differently, but it was something she hadn't seen in a long time, respect. They had respected her for the burden she took on proudly without complaint and that was different. Sango was right, she always had been, which is why she was appointed her beta. Her grandfather had said Sango was the beta and that the pup mother would birth would be the alpha and he was right. Sango and she had always been close even though they had never met. Wrote letters, emails, phone calls, and pictures but never seen each other in person.

Sango and Amber had grabbed the boys up, fed them, and put them to bed. Shippo and Kohaku were like Amber and Sango, each other's shadow that you couldn't separate. Sango and herself couldn't help but laugh at it, they automatically acted like pack and Shippo didn't seem afraid of the rest. That helped ease Amber's nerves a little on that. The rest of the pack said they were going to stay, just so Amber and Shippo could get used to pack and they could bond so they could sense each other.

Amber had thought everyone was asleep or the guys in the study working on cases, as Sango had explained they all worked for the largest and well known Japanese law firm, Shikon. So Amber decided to walk outside in the moonlight, she found a little koi pond, she sat down on one of the large smooth rocks, looking at her reflection with the moon behind her. She saw her mother in her reflection, but saw her father's fire in her eyes. She couldn't help but let the soft laugh escape her lips as a tear fell down her cheek. Shippo looked every bit like their father but with their mother's shy personality.

Amber had closed her eyes and remembered what today was, it was the anniversary of their death. Shippo had been an infant when they passed away, and she didn't want to burden his young spirit with something such as this. So she would mourn in private, she wasn't trying to keep it from him but when he become of age, she would tell him the date and anything else he wanted to know but only then. He was too young and should enjoy being a carefree pup while he can.

She opened her eyes and stared down at her reflection again, this time lost in thought about her life. Where she had been, where she was now, and where she hoped she would be in the future. She thought about how she wouldn't have made it through the death of her parents if it wasn't for Sango and Kagura. She started to hum to herself as she started to suddenly think of her love life.

*L*W*

Everyone else was in the study; the girls doing documents and the guys reviewing cases. Well, all except for one who kept looking out the window at the moon and couldn't help but notice it was the same color of Amber's mark. Miroku smirked as he placed a hand on his friends' shoulder, "You know, you mate Amber then we'll be more of an actual pack. Who knows, maybe one of the inu's children will marry one of our wolf children then we will be a tied pack, ne?"

Kouga's eyes widened and he started to choke on his own spit, Miroku laughed as the others looked up. "Wh-what are you talking about? Who said I was interested in Amber?" Kouga responded. _**'Smooth… They are certainly going to believe that, master.'**_ _'Hush.'_

Sango laughed, "Right, you eyeing my cousin like she's the water you haven't had in a century means you're just making sure she'll make a good addition to the pack, right?"

Kouga blushed and growled, "Sango, shut it. So what if I look, there is nothing wrong with it… Right?"

Sango smiled as she walked up to her friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "As long as you don't break her heart, then no." Sango spotted her cousin and smiled softly, "Why don't you go out there and keep her company?" She suggested as she pointed to the bottom left corner of the window, Kouga spotted Amber and bolted out the door. The girls smiled and the guys shook their heads.

Kouga arrived in the garden and was stunned as he stood there and watched her. She looked like a goddess bathing in the moonlight. _'There is no way she would be interested in us. Just because we're Lord of the Eastern wolf tribe doesn't mean anything. She's the lady and guardian of the tribe we was always told about.'__**'You will never know unless you try, master.'**__ 'True, are you ready for this?' __**'Master, I am the one who was telling you to do it!'**_ Kouga laughed to himself, it was true. He took a deep breath and started to walk towards her.

*L*W*

Amber opened her eyes and looked at the sky, laying back on the grass now, her golden brown hair framing around her body she took a deep breath and could have sworn she picked up Kouga's sent; evergreen and earth. She shook her head and a song suddenly came to mind and she couldn't help herself, she felt like she needed to sing.

"_If I were a boy,_

_Even just for a day_

_I'd roll out of bed in the morning,_

_And throw on what I wanted and go_

_Drink beer with guys,_

_And chase after girls_

_I'd kick it with who I wanted,_

_And I'd never get confronted for it,_

'_Cause they stick up for me"_

She sat up, and was staring determinedly into the water. Kouga knew that whoever has her singing so passionately is the reason why Sango said "as long as you don't break her heart".

"_If I were a boy,_

_I think I could understand,_

_How it feels to love a girl,_

_I swear I'd be a better man_

_I'd listen to her,_

'_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted,_

_Cause he's taken you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed"_

She placed her hand over her heart and lowered her head, slowly standing up she lifted her head and had a soft smile on her face.

"_If I were a boy,_

_I would turn off my phone_

_Tell everyone it's broken,_

_So they'd think that I was sleeping alone_

_I'd put myself first,_

_And make the rules as I go_

'_Cause I know she'd be faithful,_

_Waiting for me to come home, to come home_

_If I were a boy,_

_I think I could understand_

_How it feels to love a girl,_

_I swear I'd be a better man"_

She had her arms to her side, singing her heart out louder. The rest of the pack heard it and was listening as well as watching from the window. Sango placed her hand on her heart and knew if she ever had the displeasure of meeting the bastard, she'd rip him in two.

"_I'd listen to her,_

'_Cause I know how it hurts_

_When you lose the one you wanted,_

_Cause he's taking you for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed_

_It's a little too late for you to come back,_

_Say it's just a mistake_

_Think I'd forgive you like that,_

_If you thought I'd be waiting for you,_

_You though wrong"_

She was singing with such passion that the elements was hearing her heart break and the wind was gently caressing her as it suddenly started to lightly mist. Kouga couldn't believe it, she had the power over the elements?

"_But you're just a boy,_

_You don't understand_

_And you don't understand, oh_

_How it feels to love a girl_

_Someday you wish you were a better man_

_You don't listen to her,_

_You don't care how it hurts_

_Until you lose the one you wanted,_

_Cause you're taking her for granted_

_And everything you had got destroyed,_

_But you're just a boy"_

She had lowered back to her knees facing the moon, her head bowed. Kouga smelt the tears and his beast instantly came out. His eyes turned red and he changed into his brown wolf form, the same size as Sesshomaru. He started to growl low, a comforting growl, to her. Her ears twitched and she spun her body around where she was now sitting on her bottom in front of the large brown wolf.

Amber stared at him for a moment, the others tensed afraid he was going to attack her because they had never seen Kouga's beast come out other than to protect. Sesshomaru had his hand on the window frame ready to jump out and change if needed, Rin in the same position at his side. Sango narrowed her eyes and looked closely and she gasped, _'His beast has chosen her!'_

AN: And there it is! My longest so far, I had to think a lot about the song for this certain situation and figured at the moment, it fits. The reason why will be explained soon. Hope you enjoy, and please be kind and review!

~*Selene*~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that it has taken me a while to post another chapter, afraid some of the lovely things in life we can't plan or help happened and kept my mind distracted. But, once again ForeverDayDreaming, thank you yet again for reviewing! I am also happy to announce I actually have a follower too to this story! *squeal* It makes me happy that I'm doing a good job! And I realized I forgot to mention the singer/name of the song from the last chapter: Beyonce "If I Were A Boy" And to answer your mentioning, FDD, about the mating thing. That will be explained a bit better in this chapter, but you are correct wolves mate for life. And in every pack there is typically an alpha male and female. Here's the chapter, hope I still do a great job and you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own InuYasha© or Yamaha Pianos ©nor am I affiliated with Temple University.

"_**This will be when they are singing." **_(For this chapter)

"This will be speaking Japanese."

'_Thoughts will be in either one.'_

"_This will be when they are growl speaking."_ (For this chapter)

"**Beast speaking out loud"**

"_**Beast speaking to its master"**_

_Previously_

_Amber stared at him for a moment, the others tensed afraid he was going to attack her because they had never seen Kouga's beast come out other than to protect. Sesshomaru had his hand on the window frame ready to jump out and change if needed, Rin in the same position at his side. Sango narrowed her eyes and looked closely and she gasped, _'His beast has chosen her!'

_Now_

Sango had managed to calm everyone down and let the two have privacy, although Sango couldn't remove the silly grin on her face at the hopes that Kouga really would court her beloved cousin. Things between Amber and Kouga seemed to have been going great after that night; he would always be the first to offer his services to Amber when she would mention she wanted to explore Tokyo. The girls couldn't help but laugh at his eagerness and the guys just shook their heads seeing their friend fallen so hard so fast.

Amber was nervous, and the others could see it in her posture, as they were yet again at Sango's home watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. Sango was trying not to ask on it, afraid it was something to do about her being away from home for the first time in her life. Kagome and Rin finally had enough and cleared their throats, which caused everyone to quiet and Sango to turn the TV off. Kagome looked at Amber with a softened expression and sat down on the floor beside her, putting her hand gently on her shoulder, "Amber, is something wrong? We can all feel the anxiety rolling off of you."

Amber stiffened under Kagome's friendly touch and looked slowly at everyone, "Um… Well… Tomorrow is Monday," everyone nodded, "And Shippo as well as myself start school tomorrow… I'm not worried for Shippo sense he has Kohaku but me… I'm just nervous if I can adapt because I'm sure the academics here are completely different from the States…" Amber sighed and her shoulders slouched after she finished.

Sango and Rin joined the two on the floor and they all wrapped Amber in a hug, "You'll do fine. Plus, we all actually went there ourselves. It's a friendly school and great people go there. There is nothing to worry about, and if you get nervous just go to the office and give one of us a call." Sango assured her. Amber looked around at all of them who nodded as her gaze landed on them, she couldn't help but let out a grateful laugh and nod, "Alright, I can do this then."

*L*W*

"Shippo! You need to hurry, Kohaku is about to be here-" "SHIPPO!" "-Any minute… Morning Haku" Amber laughed, she shook her head as her younger cousin brushed her off running up the stairs to fetch Shippo. "Hm, seems you found your little brother's shadow or is he the shadow?" Kagura joked and Amber couldn't help but laugh, "I think it is both. They are the perfect example of ying and yang, it just depends on the situation who is which one." They both laughed, the boys ran down the stairs to grab Shippos lunch, and ran out the door. The girls couldn't help but laugh again. "Well, here we go, wish me luck Kagura!" Kagura and the rest of the staff all smiled and wished her luck as she walked down the entrance stairs to her silver Mitsubishi and drove off to Temple U.

It seemed that transfer program from the States had went very smoothly, she was in all of her same classes here plus few classes in Japanese and culture. She smiled to herself, _'I do believe those will be my most favorite classes, even over the actual law classes.'_ She made her way into her first class of the day; she was already half way through her first year so she was already working on Civil Processing. She greeted the teacher and when he called the class's attention to introduce her, her blood went cold in her veins. _'…No, it can't be!'_ she screamed in her mind. _**"Master, please breathe, calm down!"**_

"Miss Liekos are you alright?" the teacher asked, placing her hand gently on her shoulder. Amber flinched, dropping her books and turned on her heel, then ran straight out the door and down the hallway to the office. She was starting to panic; she felt it creeping slowly up her spine, as she was also panting trying to catch her breath. She busted threw the office door and skidded on the floor towards the phone, she frantically tried to remember a number of one of her pack members to call. But her vision started to blur and she kept feeling the flight part of her body screaming to run, _**"Master, please… Please take slow deep breaths! You're going to pass out!"**_ her beast whined.

She closed her eyes, took a slow deep breath, "Could you please call my cousin and inform her I'm having an emergency? I'm afraid I can't remember her number nor see very clearly right now to dial the number." The secretary nodded as she pulled her file and started to call Sango. "By the way, could you tell me where the music auditorium is? I would like to try and go there to calm down until my cousin arrives." The secretary momentarily hung up the phone to explain the directions to her clearly; Amber thanked her politely as she left the office and started walking to the auditorium. _**"Good master, go play some music to calm down."**_ Her beast tried to encourage.

*L*W*

Sango growled as she tapped her nails slowly on the conference table. She was Kouga's legal assistant, Kagome was Miroku's, Rin was InuYasha's, and currently Sesshomaru was without an assistant. They were all pulled into this meeting with a rival office who was representing one of the lowest forms of life, well second lowest in Sango's opinion, Kumo Naraku. She glared at Kouga, _'Why the hell am I here? Better yet, why in the HELL are ANY of us legal assistants here?'_ Sango growled at him lowly. _'Because we're all going to need to be on this case and if you guys get the information first hand, then it will make it smoother and easier. We can't let any information leek out on this case!'_ Kouga growled back and the other guys nodded in agreement. It was well known that Naraku loved to play dirty so he always wins, and this time they wasn't going to be another law firm he could mark off of his list that he got the upper hand on.

They was in the middle of an heated argument, well more like InuYasha was with the opposite firm's attorney, Bankotsu, when suddenly one of the legal secretaries comes in and clears her throat. "Excuse me, but Ms. Taijiya; there is an emergency call for you." Sango growled as she rubbed her temples then looked at the secretary, "From whom?" The secretary visibly paled, which caused everyone too slightly tense, "Temple University…"

Sango and Kouga shot up, "What? What happened?" They both yelled, and then looked at each other. Sango raised her eye brow and Kouga blushed, clearing his throat and straightening his tie. Sango smirked and looked back at poor Ayame, "Did they say what happened?" She shook her head, "No ma'am they said it was a private matter and could only speak with you on it. This is why I had to come and interrupt…" She lowered her head and Sango smiled as she walked to her, "Thank you; I'm just worried what could be wrong is all. You're not in trouble and thank you again." Ayame looked up and smiled as she turned and left the conference room, Sango looked back at them and Sesshomaru nodded to her. "Well gentlemen, I think we will need to conclude this another time seeing as we have an emergency to deal with at the firm. Good day." He said coldly as he ushered everyone to leave.

Sango ran to the nearest phone and took the call, she gasped when the secretary at Temple explained Amber's situation and assured her that she was on her way. Sango looked up at the group with a sad look in her eyes, "It's Amber… Apparently something happened and got her very upset that she fled the class and when she reached the office she was shaking and pale… She said that Amber asked her to call me because she couldn't remember my number and if she could she couldn't see clearly to dial it, and then asked her where the music auditorium was."

Rin was slightly confused, "Why would she ask something like that?" Sango looked at her and had a sad smile, "When Amber starts to panic she uses music to calm herself."

*L*W*

Amber found the quiet, dimly lit auditorium and let out a very pleased sigh. She started to walk down the aisle to the stage where she saw a beautiful black Yamaha grand piano. She smiled as she let her fingers ghost along the ivory keys. She pulled the bench out and sat in the middle of the piano with her right thumb resting on middle C. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember who it was she saw in her class that caused her to panic, Charles Stratto.

A frown appeared on her face as she remembered the last time she saw him.

_She was excited; she had just finished her first month of classes with straight A's! She wanted to show her fiancée, who even though Luna didn't agree with, was who she loved and wanted to be mated to. She had a few more months to try and convince Luna to allow him to mate them. She arrived at their home, seeing his car was there along with one she didn't recognize, she just figured it was a client or a friend, his best friend was always getting new cars after all._

_As she was walking up the stairs she felt Luna freeze her steps, _'Luna, what's wrong?' **"Don't go in master… Just turn around and leave, go get Shippo and leave…"**_ Amber drew her brow together, _'Luna, what in the world has gotten into you?'_ She heard her beast whimper as she was allowed to walk to the door, she opened the door and she smelt something funny in the air, it was the scent of someone she didn't know._

_Her head tilted as she walked around their home as she sat her stuff down by the door, she was picking up the smell of weed, alcohol, Charles, and that other scent. She growled softly, she had told him that he was not allowed to smoke weed in their home, she followed the scent towards the back living area. When she walked through the doorway, she froze and felt her heart shatter. There was her fiancée intoxicated with some strange female on top of him. She felt Luna starting to surface, not because of the female but because the male was hurting her master and she wanted to protect her._

_Amber's cinnamon eyes was slowly changing to a bright auburn, but the two stupid humans in front of her couldn't tell that because she had kept the concealment on her. Luna growled to herself as she sliced the tiger eye necklace off and there was a sudden flash of light in the dim lit room, causing the two humans to shriek in surprise and look at her. Her stripes were jagged and now her eyes were red, blood red as she stared at the two._

_Stratto was the first to jump up, putting the girl behind him as to protect her, which only caused Luna to chuckle. _**"Stupid male, I knew you were no good but master thought she was in love. You have done a very stupid thing today, if I was the one who had accepted you, your pathetic female would have already been shredded on you."**_ She growled at him, she noticed the female starting to shake violently and turn pale, Stratto though had an evil smile on his face, _"I knew you were a freak. Look at you; you're a demon aren't you? You make me sick! You know what, I'm done. I'm glad we never got married, there is no way I would ever love a demon like you. Come on, we're going."

_Stratto drug his female past the growling demoness in front of them, he turned and looked at her with a sick smirk, _"Careful, you know my family is demon hunters and I'm sure that if I ever see you again, I'll make sure they get their hands on you. And by the way, sense I know your secret; you're forever bound to me. Wouldn't want this kind of thing to get out, now would we?"_ This made Luna quickly retreat and Amber surface, she felt sick and started to shake, she remembered hearing his hateful laughing and taunting that she would never escape him now. _'Luna… We need to get out of here! What will we do?' **'Cousin is in Tokyo; didn't one of your teachers say you could qualify in a few months and finish classes there?'**_Amber smiled for the first time after walking through that door, _'That's the plan now Luna. We can't let him get his hands on us nor Shippo now. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you my friend…'_ Luna snorted, her way of telling her master to drop it._

Amber shook her head as she remembered where she was, _'I can't believe he found us! Why in the world would he come here when he spoke so disgustingly about me being a demon?' __**"That, master, I believe was a lie. I think his other female wasn't what he wanted and he wants us to fall back on because of our power, status, and money."**_ Amber once again felt sick and placed a hand on her stomach as she gagged, "I'll never let that sick bastard get his hands on me again!" She growled and Luna growled back happily.

*L*W*

Everyone decided to come with Sango, they wanted to know what happened and if they could help in any way, they were going to. Sango seemed distracted, almost in a daze, so it was good they decided to follow. Once they arrived, they all made their way to the office where the Dean, teacher of Civil Process and the secretary was waiting for them. They sat down and started to speak on the matter, Kouga's beast was telling him he was needed elsewhere and he wasn't going to start ignoring his beast now. He started to walk down the old familiar hallway to the auditorium and when he opened the door he couldn't believe what he was seeing, a beautiful female sitting behind the grand piano looking like she was about to put on one of the best performances in her life.

"_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me.  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur.  
Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me.  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve.**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between;  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across, this new divide."**_

He didn't want to let her know he was with her just yet so he sat in the back, in the shadows and decided to watch what she was doing and to make sure she was safe. Suddenly his tears twitched as he heard her play a couple of cords on the piano and take a deep breath, slowly releasing it as she started to play a few bars.__

_**"There was nothing in sight, but memories left abandoned.  
There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow.  
And the ground caved in, between where we were standing.  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve.**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes, across this new divide!"**_

Amber started to pour her feeling in to the song as she seemed to be playing an instrumental break and Kouga couldn't help but wonder if this is part of her explaining what happened to cause her panic. He started to stand and slowly walk towards the stage._**  
**_

Kouga stopped when he saw another male, about 6'2" with tan skin, blond hair and blue eyes walk in. He sniffed, _'Just a human boy. Why is he here?'_

__Charles walked into the room and saw her, he smirked to himself, _'So predictable, always runs and sings her heart out when she gets her feelings hurt.'_

Amber started to play louder, more aggressive when she noticed the other male. Kouga could have sworn he saw her eyes flash red as she glared at him and almost started screaming at the male.

_**"In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny;  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide!  
And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve…**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean.  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes.  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between.  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide!  
Across this new divide, across this new divide!"**_

Amber hit the last cord hard and loud enough that it kept ringing a good bit after she lifted her hands up. Amber quickly stood up and glared at the blond male, Kouga jumped when he heard Sango scream, "You! You bastard! You're why she had her emergency! You mother fu-". Miroku quickly grabbed Sango, "Now, now love… Remember, take deep breaths…" Kouga didn't even notice that they had come into the auditorium.

Amber looked back to us then quickly back at the male, _**"Leave, you pathetic excuse of a male. My master is happier here and without you! If you come sniffing around her, she will not be able to hold me back this time human."**_ The group gasped, Sango stilled, they had never heard such anger and hatred in someone before, even if their beast was out. The blond male narrowed his eyes at her and smirked, "Just remember, you're bound to me. You have to do my bidding and nothing you can do will get you out of it. You're _master_ loves me, always will and will never let you hurt me. Careful who you threaten demon, you wouldn't want your little brother to end up hurt because of your careless words, now would you?"

Amber's eyes widened and they saw her body shaking, Kouga took off running as fast as he could, jumping over the male and tackling Amber on the stage. Sango was thrashing about in Miroku's arms, Rin was growling as was Sesshomaru, and the group was shocked silent when they heard, "You bastard! Get your pathetic ass out of here now before I zap you so hard you'll wish you was a demon and died! LEAVE!" Kagome growled, InuYasha was shocked speechless just staring at her with his eyes widened and jaw dropped.

The male chuckled and tossed one last glance at the female on the stage and walked out the side exit. Amber was growling and thrashing about, _**"Let me go! I will skin that bastard alive! Release me at once!"**_ _**"NO! Not until you calm down! You can't go off killing anyone who is a moron, trust me we all want to, but we can't!" "He threatened what is mine!" "And he threatened what was mine as well"**_ After that sentence left Kouga's mouth he groaned to himself and wish he could give his own self a swift kick, everyone stilled and got quiet. He looked at Amber whose eyes were back to their cinnamon color and looking up at him with surprise. They heard the faint squeak of the doors opening and shutting, than they were alone.

"Wha-what did you say?" Amber squeaked out quietly while looking anywhere but at him. Kouga smiled softly at her and noticed she was faintly blushing. He quickly jumped off of her and offered her his hand, "He threatened what was mine as well. He will not harm you nor Shippo, I promise." Amber looked at him and saw his honor and sincerity in his eyes. She smiled softly, feeling her face become redder as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

AN: For starters: I do not own "New Divide" that credit goes to Linkin Park. Stratto is Italian for jerk lol That was my longest chapter by far, but I knew I needed to explain a few things. I don't think the next chapter will be as long. I hope you all enjoyed and I give you my word, I won't take two weeks to update next chapter!

~*Selene*~


End file.
